


White Shark Cafe

by Phoenix_Flower_Techtress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cage Diving, F/F, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, M/M, MERMAID LORE, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Shark Biologist!Levi, Sharkman!Eren, Sharks, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), because she deserves her own tag, hange zoe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Flower_Techtress/pseuds/Phoenix_Flower_Techtress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing a break from the stresses of Court, and his distant father, shark merrow Eren travels to The Gathering Grounds (WSC). There, he takes a liking the tiny stone dweller inside the strange cage who won't stop watching him.</p><p>Levi Ackerman is a shark biologist on his way to study the strange phenomenon of White Shark Cafe. There, he notices the strangest shark with the most magnificent green eyes, that sharks just do not have.</p><p>As they continue to interact with each other, Eren's feelings grow, and Levi just knows there's human-like intelligence behind those Bright Eyes. Everything changes, for better or for worse, when Levi decides to venture out of the cage and swims one on one with this potentially dangerous beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Loth Fiaclan Cogaidhean

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy-doo, all! This is my first AoT fic, so please be gentle. I'm super excited about this whole idea, though, so I hope you all enjoy it enough to stick around. 
> 
> I want to clarify that this is pretty much a mermaid fic, but Eren is specifically a merrow (or Toothed Ones as they call themselves in the story), with my shark embellishments. Merrows are the finfolk of Irish folklore, though I took elements from Norwegian and Scottish folklore, as well. I'll post some of the main links I used as references in the next chapter, and the rest I'll post on my tumblr page. I'll link that at the bottom. 
> 
> EDIT: Okay, so there was a bit of trouble with spacing, particularly around Jormangandr's name. Apparently, Ao3 doesn't like Umlauts (the two dots above the O). It took a bit of special tweaking, but it should be fine, now.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

_Long ago, when the stone dwellers first set out across the ocean, tales of Sea Monsters and Dragons rose from the depths. Of the dreaded Kraken and_ _Jörmangandr, The World Serpent._

 

_There were also tales of the water fairies, those magic finfolk of Finfolkaheem. They lured sailors into the rocky crags with their voices, or kidnapped men and women wandering the shores, dragging them down to the Deep to be spouses and slaves. Men would trick merrow maidens sunbathing on the sand into loveless marriages full of riches and children, by stealing their cloaks or caps, the magic that allowed them to return to the sea._

 

_Men lived in fear of the Beasties of the Deep, dry up in their homes, or braving the waves in their floating, wooden islands. All the while oblivious to the war raging on fathoms below them._

 

 _It was a vicious and bloody war waged between the Toothed Ones, warrior clans of merrow and shark, and the Great Serpents of J_ _ö_ _rmangandr. The Toothed Ones were led by the mighty Grisha, the_ _À_ _rd-aon, the High One. It was he, who led his clan into the Deep to battle the Great Serpents who threatened the Sea, the Air, the Land._

 

 _At his side, his son Eren, an t-Seanalair, The General, commanded the troops in his name. Later, after her parents fell to Serpent scouts, Grisha took the war maiden Mikasa as his daughter and made her an t-Seanalair as well. Together, the two Generals drove back the impending forces besieging their home of Finfolkaheem. I_ _n the chaos, Eren's mother Carla, Tha Inbheach, The Exalted One, was killed, plunging the_ _À_ _rd-aon into despair._

 

_Pushing past the grievous losses, the Seanalairean devised a plan to push the Serpents back once and for all. Knowing they could not outright kill Jörmangandr, they mustered their troops and launched an assault on the Kingdoms of The World Serpent deep in the darkest reaches of the ocean. Eren and Mikasa called on all of the Witchwives sent ashore to collect silver back into the sea, where they weaved a mighty spell to banish the Serpents to the bottom to sleep._

 

_In the years to come, the devastating bloodshed would be known as An Loth Fiaclan Cogaidhean, The Ragged Teeth Wars. Peace could begin to grow anew, but one ancient Witchwife with the power of foresight knew it would not last forever. She approached the Seanalairean, “I cannot see why or how, but the Beast Jörmangandr will rise once again, and Death will be his mistress, and Devastation will be his children.”_

 

_Despite their young age, Eren and Mikasa had seen much and were wise beyond their years. The two Generals knew the Witchwife's words for truth. They implored of their father to prepare the clan for the return of The World Serpent._

 

 _Alas, Grisha was still distraught with grief over the death of his wife. He blamed Eren for her death, as it was his duty to defend against the Serpents. However, he was not so far gone as to dismiss their pleas entirely. As High One, he was ancient and wise. He had overthrown the monstrous sharks of years long past, driven them to extinction, and taken their descendants under his rule. Grisha was not so foolish as to believe the powerful Jörmangandr_ _could never return. The High One shouldered his grief, made it a part of him, and used it to define his rule. He kept the clans together, built them back up, refused to let them die out. Who to defend the oceans against the Great Serpents if not them?_

 


	2. Haven't Met You Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets advice from Armin, and Levi is surrounded by idiots. What else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I have returned! Sorry, for taking so long. I was waiting for my beta/sister. We both check each other's work before posting anything.
> 
> Anywhoo, who checked out my Tumblr page? You can check out artwork for this story  
> here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phoenixflowertechtress  
> I'll be posting new pictures of Mikasa, Armin, and Eren's squad with the next chapter.
> 
> You could, also, check out my other Tumblr page  
> here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cursethesebloodstainedwords  
> It's a home for many wayward gay ships. Feel free to follow me, and we'll have a swell time. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

**Present Day**

**(Eren POV)**

Eren swam through the halls of Southern Finfolkaheem, trying to reach Armin's chambers before Mikasa noticed he was missing from Court. She knew her brother hated dealing with stuffy officers who did nothing but regale their war stories and glory days. They always told the same stories, too, as if no one had ever heard them before. Even more, Eren hated being around his father and his overwhelming aura of “I hate you, Eren.” Ever since the Battle of Northern Finfolkaheem and the death of Carla, Grisha seemed determined to despise his son until he dies, as well.

Yes, Mikasa knew all of that. However, as the Seanalairean, it was their duty to attend Court every morning... and Eren had left her alone with all the stuffy officers.

“Eren, what are you doing here?!” Armin shouted, startled by Eren suddenly bursting through his door and quickly slamming it shut. “Aren't you supposed to be in Court?”

Eren pressed himself against the door to listen in case anyone had followed him. “Yes, yes, I am. How observant of you, Armin. Always on top of things.”

Armin frowned at his friend, “Then why are you here? Are you skipping Court?” His eyes widened. “Eren! You're skipping Court, and you left your sister alone?”

The green eyed merrow winced at Armin's mention of Mikasa. “Yeah, I know. I'm a terrible brother.” He sighed as he slid down the door to the rest on the floor. “It's not that I wanted to leave her alone, I just... I just...”

“You needed a break,” Armin finished for him, his blue eyes softening.

“Yeah...”

Armin swished his tail to push himself over to rest on the floor beside his much larger best friend. “Your father getting to you again?” he asked.

Eren nodded. It wasn't so much of what his father would say, as he'd hardly spoken a word to Eren outside of Court in over a millennium. It was the silences, the charged atmospheres, the white knuckles gripping the stone armrest of his throne. It was the way Grisha avoided eye contact whenever possible, or when he immediately left a room if Eren entered.

“Well, you can hide in here as long as you need to,” Armin promised.

“Can't hide forever.”

“No,” Armin agreed with a small chuckle. Suddenly, he bolted upright and lightly flicked his tail to lean over Eren. “I have an idea!” he shouted excitedly. “Why don't you go to the Gathering Grounds?”

Eren frowned in confusion. “The Gathering Grounds? Why would I go there?”

Armin grinned. “Because it's perfect. The Whites should all be there at this time of year. All you have to do is convince your father to let you go assess the troops or something.”

“What about Mikasa? She'll be all alone for weeks. Also, my squad and you. I don't want to go alone.”

The smaller merrow shrugged. “So, take us with you. Mikasa is an t-Seanalair, as well, so the both of you to be there could really boost moral. I'm your strategist, so it shouldn't be too hard to swing me, and you never go anywhere without your squad. I thought it would be a given that you'd take us.”

Eren grinned, all his small, serrated teeth on display. “Have I ever told you you're a genius, Armin?”

Said genius laughed, “Of course, many times, but I could stand to hear it again.”

“All right, I'll talk to Mikasa later,” Eren muttered as he pushed his tail against the ground to float upright. “I'm going to need her help after my stunt today.”

“Uh-huh, just make sure you apologize first. She's going to be pissed when you show up after ditching her.”

Eren grimaced at the thought of what his sister might do to him when she saw him. It would not be pretty. However, he would deserve it, and would take his punishment gracefully. No matter how much the thought terrified him.

So, with a deep breath, Eren exited Armin's room in hopes of finding his sister, and maybe even that long, needed break.

 

**(Levi POV)**

“Leeeeeeviiiiiii!” Hanji screeched excitedly as she ran down the dock, no doubt scaring every living thing in the vicinity.

The man groaned at his so very loud partner, and unfortunately best friend's, antics. “Dammit, Shitty Glasses, it is four o'clock in the morning. What possible reason could you have to be this fucking loud at four o'clock the fucking morning?!”

“I'm just so excited to get going! Aren't you excited, Levi?”

Excited? In all honesty, that didn't even begin to cover the way Levi Ackerman felt. He was on his way White Shark Cafe, the mysterious spot halfway between Hawaii and California, where every White Shark in the Pacific Ocean would gather for months on end every year. No one knew why. There was no obvious feeding happening, and if it's a mating thing, then it isn't _just_ a mating thing because juveniles go too.

Levi was, to put it mildly, obsessed with sharks. Had been since he was eight years old, when his Uncle Kenny (who was pretty much the personification of a Dad joke) tried to scar his small child brain by showing him Jaws. Needless to say, Kenny's plan backfired, and Levi's parents weren't too thrilled when he wouldn't shut up about how “freaking awesome” sharks were.

Ten years later, Levi found himself majoring in marine biology and graduating six years later with Master's degree. Now, he was a 28-year old shark biologist in Monterey, California about to leave for the mysterious White Shark Cafe, where literally thousands of Great Whites were waiting. No, “excited” wasn't enough to describe how Levi was feeling. He was on Cloud Nine.

Or, he would be, if it wasn't four o'clock in the fucking morning, and his partner wasn't screaming loud enough to scare away all the sharks hundreds of miles away.

“I will be later,” he grumbled, glaring at Hanji bouncing around like a three-year-old on a sugar high. Levi noticed four college kids approaching from behind them. “Calm down, will you? The boat captain and the interns will think we're nuts.”

“Oh, I was already told to expect it,” a deep voice shocked Levi as its owner suddenly materialized out of the shadows. He definitely did not let out a short, high-pitched shriek, and the interns definitely weren't sniggering at him. The children. Levi sent them a sharp glare that immediately silenced them.

“You must be Captain Zacharias, I take it?” Levi asked, frowning at how he had to take a step back to avoid straining his neck looking up at the extremely tall man.

The man chuckled, “Just Captain or Mike'll do just fine. And you must be Mr. Ackerman. You're much shorter than I was expecting.”

Levi grimaced. “Yeah, I get that a lot.” People were always so shocked that he was just over 5' tall. He had stopped growing around 13, much to his annoyance, and everyone always felt the need to let him know. As if he wasn't aware already.

Hanji jumped in immediately to break the tension (bless her), reaching out to shake Mike's hand roughly. Shit, she was way too excited. “And I'm Dr. Hanji Zoe. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mike. Do you ride out to the Cafe often?”

Mike just accepted the handshake without complaint, while the interns looked on in horror. “Not the Cafe, no, but I'm a fisherman in these parts. Been fishing here almost 20 years, now. See, I'm an old friend of your sponsor, Mr. Smith, and he asked me specifically to carry your team up there. Don't worry, he wouldn't have asked if he didn't know I could get you there and back safely.” he tacked the last bit on at Levi's dubious look.

“So, you're familiar with the sharks in this area?” one of the interns asked, a tall blond with his hair pulled into a short ponytail.

“I am, indeed, Mr...”

“Ah! Sorry! Eld Jinn, graduate student at UCL-”

“Kid, I'm sure all of you have got some great credentials, but it honestly doesn't make a difference to me or Hanji. All that's important out here is if you can do your job,” Levi interrupted before turning away from the affronted looking interns. He really didn't care if that came off as rude; he generally was a rude person. “Now, can we get moving, please? Daylight's coming, and I want to get there while I'm still young.”

Mike nodded and led them to his large fishing barge, _The Sea Titan_. Levi was pleased to see all of their equipment was already loaded, including two motorized shark cages. Two girls Mike introduced as his crew barely acknowledged Levi's presence. They just stared at him with strange golden eyes that gleamed in the dock lights, before returning to their work. Odd.

Behind him, he could hear Hanji apologizing to the interns for his behavior. Well, if someone has to, it might as well be her. Levi didn't do insincere apologies. He had neither the skill nor the motivation to make them believable, rendering them a waste of time and breath.

Another intern with a really irritating voice asked if Levi was usually this much of an asshole. Said asshole nearly laughed out loud at that. Yes, he certainly was, and if they didn't get used to it fast, this was going a very long trip.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the chapter. Please, let me know your thoughts! I love hearing from all of you. 
> 
> http://www.whitesharkcafe.com/science-of-the-cafe.html
> 
> http://www.irelandseye.com/animation/explorer/merrows.html
> 
> http://seapics.com/feature-subject/sharks/shark-category.html
> 
> These are the three main sites I used to research for this story. If anyone's interested, go check them out! The irelandseye site is particularly good. It catalogues pretty much every Irish folktale.
> 
> See you next time!


	3. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is more than ready to leave, but his squad seems to be missing. Eren's pissed, but at least it's him looking for them and not Mikasa... God help them, If Mikasa finds out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late, my lovelies. My computer and my WiFi seem to be having a domestic. For some reason, the WiFi can't connect to the computer, but it's fine for phones and the Xbox. I'm actually typing this up on my phone, right now. I have no idea how this will turn out, so please bear with me.  
> Anywhoo, chapter is kinda short, and I am so sorry for that. Eren and Levi were supposed to meet in this chapter, but it was getting way too long. I inevitably had to cut it short, and the next chapter will have their dramatic first encounter.  
> By the way, my sister would like to take credit for the bit where you meet Eren's squad. I was having trouble figuring out how to do it without missing out on introducing their characters, rather than just their names. She is truly a lifesaver. Love my sister.  
> Ah, and that's that. I'll shut up now, and let you read. Enjoy!

**(Eren POV)  
**

  It shouldn't have been surprising just how easy it had been to get Grisha to agree to let them leave. No sooner had the merrow prince spoken the words, and the Ard-aon flicked a disinterested claw, signalling his approval. What was even more surprising to Eren was that, for a moment, he'd forgotten that his father likely wanted him gone even more than Eren wanted to leave.

   Sighing heavily, Eren shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn't want to dwell on them. Not when the whole point of going to the Gathering Grounds was to escape from the pressures of his father.

  Eren forced a smile on his face as he approached the Courtyard where his squad was supposed to be waiting, only to find it empty. The smile slowly morphed a confused frown. Shouldn't they be here by now? He had long since sent out messengers to relay his orders, so they ought to have no reason to be late.

  "Eren!" Armin called from the other side of the dome.

   The confused merrows prince threw up his hands in exasperation. "Well, at least, one of you got here on time! Where the hell are the others?"

   Armin winced, "Yeah, about that... I think you might want to see this..." Not even waiting for a response, Armin spun around and dashed back down the hall.

   Worried that something bad had happened, Eren quickly thrashed his tail to speed forward enough to catch up with his friend. "What's the problem, Armin?"

   "Ah!" The strategist flinched at his prince's sudden arrival. "I don't know if it's necessarily a problem really..." he trailed off.

   "Armin..."

   "Oh, I don't know how to explain it; you'll just have to see for yourself!" Armin shouted as he dashed around a corner.

   Eren growled at his friend's obstinance, but complied. He knew where they were going now, anyway, and didn't waste any time speeding past the smaller merrow. It didn't take him long at his pace to pass through the archway before them, adjust his trajectory to race upwards, and erupt from the surface with a mighty leap. Eren flipped tail-side up from the momentum and basked in the feeling of hanging suspended, before diving back into the water.

   As soon as he had recovered from breaking the surface, Eren popped his face back up in time to hear the several teeny voices cheering and clapping at his spectacular leap. A wide smile, real this time, stretched across Eren's features as his gaze fell on the small group of merrow pups gathered on the Rocky shore with their Caretakers. They all seemed quite impressed with their t-Seanalair's performance.

   Toothed One pups are rare, and the clan numbers had dropped significantly after the Ragged Teeth Wars. All merrows are born and raised on land before gaining their tails when they come of age. In the olden days, this carried dangers of death or kidnappings by stone dwellers. In order to ensure the survival of his people, the Àrd-aon decreed that all pups would be be raised in Finfolkaheem under special conditions. Now, birthing mothers are brought to give birth in Tha an Sgoil-àraich, The Nursery. Wide, open space within the safety of their ancient city.

   A light splash sounded beside him as Armin surfaced, as well. All the pups cheered again as they all recognized the large sky-blue eyes of the smaller merrow. Armin was the last Toothed One to come of age almost two decades ago.

   Eren watched as Armin waved excitedly to his old nursery mates while swimming closer to the shore. Many of the more ancient Toothed Ones often questioned how a merrow as old and high ranked as Eren could find friendship in one so young as Armin. Every time, Eren would answer, "Because he is the Sun and the Sky, even at the bottom of the Sea." Not one of the Court Officials knew what their General meant by that, but none of them had ever witnessed Armin's stone dweller form.

   A dim light emanated from Armin's lower half as he neared the shoreline. It crept up his spine, threading off into separate little trails along the way, until it reached the base of his long headfin, and a loud splitting noise echoed off the cave walls. As Armin lifted himself out of the water, his blue-grey skin slid down his back, revealing new pink-tinted flesh. Armin's webbed hands gripped his cloak before it could slip back into the water, as he shook out his shoulder length tresses. Tresses that were golden as the Sun, and eyes that were blue as the daylight Skies. There was no one that missed the Sun and Sky more than Eren.

   A sudden shout ripped through the high cavern, pulling Eren out of his reverie. Armin's gaze shot over to the other side of The Nursery before landing back on his friend. "That's what we're here for!" He exclaimed and immediately took off on his newly formed legs, clutching his cloak under his arm as he went.

   Eren didn't hesitate as he dove beneath the surface and took off through the water to meet Armin on the other side. The shouting increased the closer he got, doubling his confusion. It sounded an awful lot like Jean and Connie. Irritation flooded the General. What the hell were they even  _doing_ here?

   Once he arrived on the other side, Eren swept his tail at the surface with enough force to push a huge wave at the shore, utterly soaking the three idiots there. Muffled shouts breached the water that sounded much like a very pissed off Jean. Well, he wasn't the only one.

   "Who the hell do you think you ar- -Ah!" Jean cut his rant with a surprised yelp as his General revealed himself. "Eren! Buddy! What are you doing here?" he attempted to play it off with an awkward chuckle.

   "I was getting ready to ask you the same thing, Jean," Eren growled, rearing himself partially out of the water with his powerful tail muscles. He allowed his lips to stretch back just enough to reveal his jagged teeth peeking out. With narrowed eyes, Eren took in the scene before him.

   All three were in their stone dweller forms. Jean with his oddly long face and dark blond hair. Connie was still short, but had a shiny, bald head. Lastly, Marco, with his brown hair, the freckle invasion on his face, and his ever present welcoming smile. Marco sat on the ground beside a rough carving that looked like a scoreboard reading 111/0. Jean and Connie were standing close to each other in a suspiciously hostile manner.

   "Are you two fighting? Again?" he sent them the most exasperated look he could muster.

   At once, all three started yelling over each other, trying to make their General understand that, "No, of course not!" "We were just playing around!" and "It was Jean and Connie's idea!" That last one had them all falling silent, as they turned to stare at Marco, Eren with his eyebrow arched in amusement. He could never stay mad at these guys for long.

   "What the hell, man?" Jean accused.

   "Thanks, for throwing us under the whale shark, Marco!" Connie groused.

   Eren burst out laughing at their antics, losing his balance in the process and falling back into the water. His three guards stopped arguing to stare back at him, hoping this meant they were off the hook.

   When Eren was finally able to catch his breath, he asked, "Seriously, though, what are you guys doing here? You were called to meet in the Courtyard for immediate departure."

   "Ah..." Jean started.

   Marco peeked at his fellow guardsman before responding, "Jean challenged Connie to a land race. We've been in here for the last hour, and I guess the Court Messengers didn't think to check here."

   Eren nodded slightly as he considered Marco's answer. "I assume you were keeping score, Marco? Who won?"

   A smug grin splayed out across Jean's long face, while Connie grimaced and started mumbling about how he was totally faster in the water. Marco simply pointed to the scoreboard on the ground. "Jean won three out of five, but it was close. Connie seems to be a bit clumsier with the legs, though I do agree that Jean would be eating his bubbles in the water."

   Eren let out a huff of agreement, much to Jean's displeasure. "Hey, you guys should just feel lucky it was me who caught you, and not my sister!"

   "And why would that be, Eren?" came the lovely, but commanding voice.

   All four merrow men froze as they slowly turned to see Mikasa standing regally in her stone dweller form next to a sheepish Armin. Dark hair flowed down her back, lean muscled arms crossed over her chest, and one eyebrow arched slightly as she glared at her brother and subordinates. Oh, this was going to hurt...

........

   One hour later found the group all back in merrow form, three sporting distinct black eyes, finally heading off towards the Gathering Grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a joke in there that had me laughing for ten minutes when I wrote it, and never failed to get me every time I went through to edit. Let me know if you can figure out what it was.  
> I am not finished with the pictures of Eren's squad just yet. I can't post them from my phone anyway(I really don't know why. I'm supposed to be able to, pictures just never load), I'll have to find a computer somewhere.  
> But, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts, questions, anything if you have the time. How did you feel about the revelation that the merrows have human forms. I was going to do it later, but I really love this scene with Armin. Also, once again, Eren and Levi WILL have their first encounter in the next chapter. I am so excited for it, I just adore how they meet for the first time.  
> See you next time! ;)


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER! Please, if everyone could read this, I'd really appreciate it! Really sorry it's not a real chapter.

NOTE: I'm really sorry, guys, I know you hate these messages; I hate them, too. Forgive me for being so late updating, but my WiFi got cut off, and I don't get very many opportunities to go into town to find some. Please, don't worry, and please, don't give up on me. I'm still writing, I've actually gotten pretty far ahead of myself. As soon as I get to a computer with WiFi, I promise you will get an update. Right now, I'm on my phone waiting for my sister-in-law to have a baby with my concept notebook in my lap. I will not be abandoning this story. Thank you, my lovelies, for all your comments and kudos, they give me life. See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> *READ THIS*  
> I know some of you are probably thinking you clicked on the wrong story, but I promise you, you didn't. We'll be jumping forward to the present day in the next chapter. The language I'm using is Scottish Gaelic. The translations are from google translate, though, so if anyone happens to know the language, please let me know if I butchered it. 
> 
> For those interested, here is the link to my Tumblr page created specifically for my fanfictions.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phoenixflowertechtress  
> You can find art there, and later references. Right now, I have pictures of Toothed One!Eren that I drew myself to give you guys a visual of what Eren is supposed to look like. Feel free to ask me questions, on here or on Tumblr. 
> 
> There is one thing in particular that I will answer without prompting (because I just know so many people are going to ask after they see the artwork), male sharks and their relatives like rays, do not have a penis, they have two claspers nestled between two small fins towards the back of the tail. Eren and any other male merrow buddy he has are based off sharks, and therefore have two claspers, as well (Mikasa is based off a shark, but does not have claspers). Now that I've answered, please don't ask why he has two penises. Thank you, lovelies, that is all. See you next time.


End file.
